<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（六）法外之徒 by AngryXu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111834">（六）法外之徒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryXu/pseuds/AngryXu'>AngryXu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>恶棍列传 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48, THE9 (Band), 青春有你2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 全员恶人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryXu/pseuds/AngryXu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本章作者LOFTER【白粥放三勺糖】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kong Xue'er/Zhao Xiaotang, Sun Rui/Xu Jiaqi, Yu Yan/Zeng Keni, 三七, 刚好喻见妮, 棠雪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>恶棍列传 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（六）法外之徒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our friendship is blossoming，</p><p>Let's eat the stuff we killed,</p><p>Now we started a fire，</p><p>I have to admit I'm enjoying your company,</p><p>Are we falling in loooooooove. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>广州的午夜里泛着潮气，这个点的城市总是充斥着躁动和静谧。</p><p> </p><p>酒吧里的气氛不多不少正high过顶点，窗子里厚重的窗帘后有人坠落梦乡，酒店大床上的狂欢跌宕起伏，破旧居民楼的外挂空调风机转的有气无力，夜宵摊上炒牛河师傅的铁勺舞的风风火火，城市腹地里纵横千里的钢铁巨兽熄灭了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>雨后的街道潮湿空旷，城市疲惫的路灯包容了呼啸而过的摩托车，女孩子们从头盔里漏下来的长发在风里飞扬，发动机的轰鸣声混着放肆的笑。</p><p> </p><p>轮胎后潦起了小股泥水，路边摊上被溅到的人咬着尾气骂一句“死扑街！”</p><p> </p><p>刘令姿的后座没人，她的牛仔外套被风鼓起来，衣角在身后上下翻飞，离的近的许佳琪伸长了手要去捉那衣角，孙芮也配合扭着车把往那边靠，吓得刘令姿迅速往另一边偏：</p><p> </p><p>“三哥你别过来！”</p><p> </p><p>最边上的赵小棠猛地加大油门，吓得孔雪儿抱着她小声惊叫，赵小棠回头骂孙芮：</p><p> </p><p>“反了啊你！？你再挤彤彤等会我俩就得掉到高架下面了！”</p><p> </p><p>头盔下模糊的声音被风裹挟搅碎，耳畔许佳琪肆意的笑和风的呼啸让孙芮听不清她说了什么，只得吼回去：</p><p> </p><p>“啥玩意！！？你要——下面给我吃？？！”</p><p> </p><p>“这…不合适吧！”</p><p> </p><p>刘令姿把着摩托车头落在后边咯咯咯笑起来，孔雪儿伸手在赵小棠腰上拧一下：</p><p> </p><p>“什么嘛—！你们真的是——奇怪！”</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪趴在孙芮身上笑到直不起腰，气急败坏的赵小棠掀开头盔面罩，用一口京味儿十足的粤语骂：</p><p> </p><p>“收爹啊！你个叉烧！”</p><p>（“闭嘴吧！你个叉烧！”）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>灯火通明的160在半山腰沉睡的别墅群里格外显眼，吵吵嚷嚷一群人停了摩托车在就直奔天台去。</p><p> </p><p>天台被地灯照的亮堂堂，准备好的火锅咕咕嘟嘟响，红汤里的辣椒在锅里不安的翻滚，清汤锅在空气中花里胡哨地挽上一串雾花。</p><p> </p><p>喻言正叼着一根烟，手里正干脆利落地把一瓶黄酒浇在半盆还在活蹦乱跳的虾身上，又手急眼快地用旁边的盖子盖上，一时间手底下的盆噼里啪啦响的如同正月的鞭炮。</p><p> </p><p>旁边半倚在沙发上曾可妮裹着个薄毯，手里捏着一包麻辣王子，哼哼唧唧地吐槽她：</p><p> </p><p>“喻言，你这也太残忍了吧！”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴，曾可妮你等会儿别吃我的醉虾！”</p><p> </p><p>曾可妮迅速闭上嘴，看见赵小棠一群人过来，随随便便打了个招呼，刘令姿捏着小恐龙玩偶在她面前晃晃：</p><p> </p><p>“姐姐，小恐龙。”</p><p> </p><p>塞了一嘴麻辣王子的曾可妮在沙发上往旁边挪一挪，给她腾出来位置，嘴里含含糊糊地问她：</p><p> </p><p>“又是小恐龙，谁给你买的呀？”</p><p> </p><p>“我给彤彤买的！”</p><p> </p><p>孙芮喻言旁边的沙发里探出脑袋，手里捏着盒烟，摸摸索索的找打火机：</p><p> </p><p>“你又不是不知道她，见着恐龙就走不动道！”</p><p> </p><p>“我正搂面包呢，这孩儿就站我后边抱着膀瞅我。”</p><p> </p><p>“非得要我给买个小恐龙才走，诶喻言，你火借我下！”</p><p> </p><p>按着一盆噼里啪啦乱响的醉虾，喻言也腾不出来手给她，只得扬扬下巴示意她：</p><p> </p><p>“曾可妮那边有，你自个儿拿去。”</p><p> </p><p>孙芮往曾可妮那边去拿了火，又忽然发现似乎有哪点不太对劲，凑近观察了一下才恍然大悟，她直起身来把烟点着，揶揄道：</p><p> </p><p>“曾可妮，你这脖子上啥玩意啊这？”</p><p> </p><p>“诶呀，这红印子！”</p><p> </p><p>她又拽过来许佳琪：</p><p> </p><p>“来来来，你看她这是不是刚哭过！”</p><p> </p><p>“你瞅瞅这眼睛红的，啧啧啧！”</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪露出跟孙芮一一模一样的表情笑的合不拢嘴，闻声赶过来的赵小棠凑过来撇了一眼沙发上的曾可妮，摆摆手扯着大嗓门宣告：</p><p> </p><p>“那还能是咋了，不就是喻言趁着咱们没回来把曾可妮吃干抹净了呗！”</p><p> </p><p>忙着往盆子里兑汤汁的喻言抽出空来瞪了一眼赵小棠。</p><p> </p><p>刘令姿打量了一下旁边的曾可妮：</p><p> </p><p>“姐姐你脸好红喔！”</p><p> </p><p>笑得趴在孙芮身上的许佳琪接着补刀：</p><p> </p><p>“怪不得今天你们俩下班那么快！”</p><p> </p><p>“给我打电话的时候就呆在一起了！”</p><p> </p><p>孙芮有模有样地拍着大腿感叹：</p><p> </p><p>“曾可妮你这么大个儿的怎么就是个受呢！？”</p><p> </p><p>“你这不行啊喻言，得温柔点昂！”</p><p> </p><p>“这都把人曾可妮给整哭了！”</p><p> </p><p>“你瞅瞅脖子上这红印子！”</p><p> </p><p>“喻言你是拔火罐吧？”</p><p> </p><p>孔雪儿在旁边捏着赵小棠的袖子，急急匆匆地帮着曾可妮说话：</p><p> </p><p>“哎，你们怎么…这样呀！”</p><p> </p><p>盆子里的醉虾不怎么扑腾了，曾可妮裹紧自己的小毯子，满脸委屈又不知道怎么反驳这群人，只得往喻言那投去一个埋怨的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>喻言一手要去掀开盖子，抬头瞅一眼委委屈屈的曾可妮：</p><p> </p><p>“你也太丢人了曾可妮！吃个麻辣王子都能被辣哭！还过敏！”</p><p> </p><p>盆子里的醉虾香气四溢，本来已经醉的一塌糊涂的虾中有一只忽然耍起酒疯，蹭地从盆里一下子跃起来，差点蹦到喻言脸上。</p><p> </p><p>“操！！！！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天空因为城市的灯光而不再暗沉，天台上空的云层又厚又重，云脚在远处上下翻飞。</p><p> </p><p>火锅里的黄喉和牛肉翻腾的正欢，曾可妮拎着酒瓶子咕咕嘟嘟往醒酒器里倒酒，石榴红的液体沿着杯壁染红醒酒器，玫瑰、皮革、香料、橡木桶的味道从瓶口奔涌而出，坐得最近的孔雪儿凑过去嗅嗅：</p><p> </p><p>“好香！”</p><p> </p><p>对面的孙芮翘着小拇指捏着高脚杯往里倒可乐，装模作样地晃了几下才喝一口咂咂嘴：</p><p> </p><p>“太高贵了这！”</p><p> </p><p>“头次见红酒配火锅！</p><p> </p><p>赵小棠接过曾可妮手里的酒翻来覆去地看：</p><p> </p><p>“嚇！这Romanee Conti啊！”</p><p> </p><p>“资本主义的味道！”她对着瓶口仔细闻闻“真是不一样！”</p><p> </p><p>许佳琪掐掉一个小龙虾头，一脸鄙夷瞅瞅赵小棠：</p><p> </p><p>“你不就是资本主义本人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>一群人围着火锅吵吵嚷嚷，辣锅贴在隔板上咕嘟咕嘟沸腾，几次蠢蠢欲动想要越界到清水锅里去，喻言拎着漏勺给刘令姿捞了一大勺牛肉放在她碗里：</p><p> </p><p>“彤彤你赶紧吃！别让曾可妮给你抢走了！”</p><p> </p><p>“我是那样的人嘛！？”</p><p> </p><p>“你还真是！”</p><p> </p><p>“三哥还有可乐吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“杯子拿过来我给你整上！”</p><p> </p><p>“诶！？我麻酱呢！</p><p> </p><p>“我刚下锅的毛肚呢！？”</p><p> </p><p>“吃你块毛肚怎么了！”</p><p> </p><p>“瞧把你厉害的！”</p><p> </p><p>“小棠你别摸啦！”</p><p> </p><p>“诶呦喂赵小棠！</p><p> </p><p>“光天化日众目睽睽的！”</p><p> </p><p>“干嘛呢！”</p><p> </p><p>“诶诶诶，虾刚下锅还没熟呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁帮我拿一下辣酱？”</p><p> </p><p>“脑花是弟弟的昂！”</p><p> </p><p>“谁都别抢！”</p><p> </p><p>“香菜还有吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“kiki你也给我剥个小龙虾呗！”</p><p> </p><p>“一边去曾可妮！让喻言给你剥！”</p><p> </p><p>“还有汤吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“给辣锅加点汤！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亚热带海洋性气候地区的午夜不只有躁动的血液，透亮的酒从喉咙流向心房，沸腾的火锅突突冒着烟气，与升腾的尼古丁纠缠不清。</p><p> </p><p>地势颇高的别墅区可以俯视半个羊城，城市上空笼罩着光亮的薄雾，纵横交错的马路高架切割城市，小蛮腰隐匿在一众高楼大厦之中，珠江从中穿梭而过，模模糊糊看到江面上泛着雾气，半个广州城被她们踩在脚下。</p><p> </p><p>本被粘稠血液玷污的指尖沾染上蟹黄与虾膏，开蚝刀贴着坚硬的壳嵌入软肉，高脚杯口留下了口红印，红酒渍又粘在嘴角，蛏子和花蛤的壳撞的叮当响，小龙虾坚硬的外壳是鲜红色的，烫好的毛肚在麻酱里打个滚就被囫囵塞进嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>刀尖舔血的恶棍们也不能免俗的热爱火锅、酒精、烟草、美色和夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>无须在意恶法非法与恶法亦法。</p><p> </p><p>她们是法外之徒。</p><p> </p><p>-END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>